Ways to annoy your teacher with Danny Phantom
by SnowflakeWolf
Summary: The title says it all. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Spring Day!... Oh wait sorry let me rephrase that... Happy Spring Day to all of the people who are in spring at the moment!=D **

**OK well here are some ways to annoy your teacher with Danny Phantom.=D**

****

Sing the Danny Phantom theme song out loud when your teacher is trying to explain some work.

Pretend that Danny is with you all the time.

Come to school dressed like Phantom and excuse yourself to go and fight ghosts.

Every time you see a box in class, yell "The box ghost is coming!"

Try to protect the box from the box ghost.

Every time it goes quite say "He's a Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Danny Phantom." Then when everyone looks at you strangely pretend that nothing happened.

Dress up like Ember and ran up to a teacher every few minutes and say "You will remember my name!" In a sing song voice.

When your teacher turns around to write something on the board throw easers at his/her back, and when she turns around to shout at you say it was Danny.

Drop your books all the time in every subject and say that Danny hates this subject.

Get all of your friends to hum the Danny Phantom theme song.

Start talking to thin air and when the teacher asks you who you are talking to say "How can you not see that Danny is standing right here?"

When you're teacher says no, say that he/her is racist against ghosts.

Throw pencils up in the air and hope that Danny will catch them.

Start yelling at thin air saying " Go away! I don't want to be your friend Klemper!"

Shout out your plan for taking over the world wide web.

Point out the window and shout "Look there's Danny Phantom!" then quickly carry on working while everyone looks out the window.

Dress up like Vlad Plasmious and stalk the teachers.

If you drop a beaker in the science lab say that Danny was being clumsy.

When your hand is up and the teacher picks you, jump up frantically and say that you were trying to hi-five Danny while he was floating.

Make ghost noises.

**Haha well that was fun to write=) If anyone has suggestions please send them in! And I really don't know how long this whole thing well be... I guess it will end when I run out of ideas... oh well until then please review!=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys=) Welcome to another chapter of Ways to annoy your teacher with Danny Phantom. Thanks to DannySamLover20 for your suggestion I will use your idea.=) Enjoy=)**

**Can I please, please ask a huge favour of you guys to go and read my friend Punk- ROCK- Heartbreaker's new story for As Told By Ginger, it really is a great story and she would really appreciate it if you read and reviewed it, thank you if you do.=)**

**Punk- ROCK- Heartbreaker also helped me by giving some suggestions, so thanks for that.={) **

****

21) You're convinced that your teacher is overshadowed with one of Walkers guards, you try to...

22) Suck the ghost out with the Fenton thermos... (Thanks to DannySamLover20 for this one)

23) Put blood blossoms around your teacher's desk...

24) Try and smack the ghost out of them with green pieces of paper which are your ecto blasts...

25) Use various ghost devices on them.

26) When your teacher sends you to the principal's office for all of the above things, scream "You're overshadowed aren't you? Don't worry Danny will save you!"

27) Wear a Clockwork medallion and run around saying that you're from the future.

28) Have lots of electronic devices, and use them during class. When your teachers tries to take them away cry and scream "NO, not my babies!"

29) Where ever you go, hold the door open for Danny as well.

30) If a person or teacher walks in the spot where Danny is, shout at them and tell them to apologise for walking into Danny.

31) Run around in circle screaming "Evil Danny is coming it's the end of the world!"

32) Slap or hit someone and when they look at you say "Danny told me to do it!"

33) Start crying in class and complain that Danny isn't talking to you.

34) Laugh at a teacher hysterically and when they ask you what you're laughing at say that Danny just made fun of him/her.

35) Hug thin air and say that Danny wanted a hug.

36) When you do gym or a physical game shout at the people and complain to the teacher that they're not giving Danny a chance.

37) When you play a team sport and the opposite team scores a goal say that Danny just wasn't paying attention.

38) When you're at lunch start laughing hysterically and when you're friends look at you funny say "Danny was talking to me not you!"

39) Play hide and seek with Danny in class...

40) Look around in an attempt to find Danny and call around the class saying " Danny! Where are you Danny! It's not fair that you're invisible!"

**Well that concludes another chapter!=D I will try to put 20 things to do in every chapter but as I said it depends on when I run out of ideas... so please help me with suggestions!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3, have no clue if this is going to be the last one or not, oh well let's find out and see...**

****

41) Ask your teacher repeatedly if they've seen Danny...

42) When you've asked your whole class including the teacher, and they deny it start panicking...

43) After you have panicked, start putting flyers up that say, "Have you seen our favourite ghost boy?" Put them everywhere and even put them on the teachers cars.

44) Put long pieces of sticky tape upside on the floor. When you're teacher comes into the class and steps into your sticky tape trap, say "Aw! Mam you ruined my trap to see if any ghosts come into the classroom invisible!"

45) Act like the box ghost and steel people boxes!

46) When you haven't done your homework say that Cujo ate your homework.

47) Say wishes out loud in class and hope that Desiree will grant your wishes.

48) Start singing Embers song in class.

49) Get a time staff like Clockworks and try to stop time.

50) When you fail you stop time yell, "This stupid thing is broken! Time out! Time out! Dammit!"

51) In the cafeteria fling yogurt at people and scream, "Fear my sticky ectoplasm!"

52) If your local Mayor decides to pay your school a visit... Shout out that he is just trying to make Danny look bad or evil. (Thanks to The Random Person)

53) Whenever someone says I wish... say, "So you have wished it so it shall be."

54) When you have Fruit Loops as something for lunch, start screaming and say that Vlad's minions are taking over the world. (Thanks to psycohalfadidispellthatright)

55) Sit in a large box, dressed as the box ghost and have your friends put it in the class just before everyone comes in. When the teacher opens it, jump out and yell, "I am the box ghost!" then run away and come back in normal clothes and act like nothing happened. (psycohalfadidispellthatright)

56) Sneak into the office and use a laptop to play the Danny Phantom theme song over the intercom. (psycohalfadidispellthatright)

57) Whenever someone mentions Ember stand up in your seat and say "You will remember my name! In a sing song voice then sit down and act as nothing happened. (psycohalfadidispellthatright, hope you don't mind that I changed a bit.)

**Ok I have decided that this will be my last chapter because my imagination says ouch and I feel that writers block is setting in='(. Sorry! ** **But thank you to the people who gave me suggestions and reviewed, it's appreciated=D **


End file.
